American Dragon: Jake Long Season 3
by Willy the heartless
Summary: This is my idea for a new season of AD: JL, enjoy


This morning, Haley was finishing up her homework while her mom, Susan, was fixing up some breakfast. Susan, after much hard work was finally able to make the perfect bacon and eggs. She served it to Haley who had just finished her homework.

"So Haley…you nervous about starting school this year?" asked Susan, putting away the dishes.

"Not really mom." answered Haley. "It's just the same old school as before."

"Oh right, its Jake who's starting school." said Susan, she walked to the stairs and yelled for her son. "Jake, hurry or else you'll be late!"

Jake answered his mom, telling her that he was coming. Jake was going to start High School. He fixed up his red shirt, put a bit of hair-jell in his hair and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Okay, I'm ready." he told himself. "The Am Drag is going to High School!"

He ran down stairs and came in the kitchen.

"Hey mom, what's for breakfast?" he asked.

"Bacon and eggs." she said as she gave him the plate. "So, you nervous about High School?"

"No way!" he said as he quickly swallowed his eggs. "The American Dragon ain't nervous about anything!"

"You won't be saying that for long." said Haley. "According to this book about High School, you'll probably say it's a drag in a few months."

"No way!" he simply answered, he looked around. "Hey, has anybody seen Dad?"

"I'm right here Jakeroo!" said Jonathan as he came in the kitchen, holding in his hands a pile of stuff.

"What's all that stuff for Dad?" Jake asked.

"Well, I've been looking at how you and Haley can fly with those wings of yours when you turn in to dragons." answered Jonathan. "And I think that if I can do the right forms with these paper made wings, I might be able to fly like you guys!"

"Dad, I know you're okay with us being dragons, but that doesn't mean we want you to kill yourself to turn into one." said Jake in a worried tone.

"Oh nonsense!" Jonathan simply said. "How could any of this kill me?"

"Well…" said Susan. "There was that time when you tried to breathe fire using one of Jake's hairs and one of my father's potions."

"Or the time you thought you could get dragon vision at night by touching one of us." said Haley. "And then you fell off a mountain without even knowing it."

"But this time, I'm sure I can do it!" said Jonathan as he ran out the door. "I'll be back in a jiffy!"

As Jake grabbed his school bag and his skateboard, his mom called to him.

"Good luck Jake!" she shouted.

"Don't worry mom!" shouted Jake. "The Am Drag is gonna pass this year like with my eyes closed!"

As Jake left his house, Haley stared at her book.

"According to my book…that's what they all say at first." she said to her mom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake, Trixie and Spud rolled on their skateboards as they headed to their new school.

"So, you guys looking forward to this year?" asked Jake.

"Are you kidding bro!" said Spud. "This year is gonna be perfect because, one I've got arts, two I've got Spanish and Latin, and third I can be with Stacey."

"Okay Spud." said Trixie. "I know Stacey is in all your classes, but that doesn't mean she's gonna fall in love with you!"

But what Jake and Trixie didn't know was that Spud was already dating Stacey ever since he had danced with her.

"Eventually, Stacey will fall for me, you'll see." said Spud.

"Whatever." answered Trixie. "All I know is that this year, I will become misses Kyle Wilkins."

"But every time you try to get a date with him, it always somehow messes up." said Spud.

"Don't push me Spudinski!" growled Trixie.

"All I know is that this year is gonna be the best!" shouted Jake. "Because one is that Rotwood is gone, two is that I can start a new reputation, and last but not least is that me and Rose can finally go out on dates without worrying about the Hunstclan!"

"Oh right." started Trixie. "I forgot that you and Rose showed her parents about you being a dragon."

"And than after that." continued Spud. "Understanding their daughter's love for you, they moved back to New York."

"I know and it's perfect because me, you, Trixie and Rose are all in the same classes!" shouted Jake. "And now that the Huntsclan is gone, nothing can absolutely go wrong."

--End of chapter--


End file.
